The Color Blonde
by Naivette
Summary: Namine - What is it with people instantly assuming that just because I'm a blonde I don't have brains?


**.:The Color Blonde:.**

_~Naminé~_

* * *

What is it with people instantly assuming that just because I'm a blonde I don't have brains?

After being in Twilight Town for the past few years of my life, it's not too surprising to see more blondes than brunettes. The sun always remains in its twilight state on the horizon, which enhances the natural highlights in any girl's hair. However, there are never truly any "Purebred" blondes, as I like to distinguish myself as. You could compare us Purebreds to those who find it thrilling to bleach their hair as blonde as my own—a light blonde, and sometimes even lighter, like platinum. I've never been one to judge, but I call them the "Fakes". Some of them are even the ones who criticize girls like me. Who are they to judge us when they're turning themselves _into_ us?

Once, I heard two of them talking to one another about how the dye could affect their _brain_ _cells_.

And they call me dumb?

I remember when Larxene, a blonde herself, told me that I should rely more on my looks than my intelligence. I just remember thanking her for referring to me as sophisticated, even if she _was_ insulting me.

The truth is that blondes really are capable of succeeding. There are multiple girls in my class that are in AP classes and in the top ten of the class rankings. I'm right alongside them.

Well, there was that time in my Calculus class that I filled out the unit circle with the paper upside-down… That was an honest mistake; my arms had been covering the top and bottom of the paper!

Anyway… Apart from taking those courses, I've had to tutor. I remember trying to teach a boy in my grade how to do Physics, who was _also_ blond. Hayner Lusaki, top Struggler and scum of the earth. And yet he's the one being tutored by me, Naminé Kumari, a girl he makes stereotypical jokes about every chance he gets. What's ironic is that he _doesn't_ make those remarks when he needs my help.

And yet you don't see _me_ making fun of _him_.

Another boy belonging to the Purebred clan (though entirely unaware of it) is Roxas Tarumé. I've never had to tutor him before in my afterschool sessions, only because he has a bit of brilliance. That's the least I can say for his friends. He may be a skater boy, but he does know how to focus on finishing a math problem instead of landing that alley oop.

What's better is that he's not bad looking either, but we barely talk. With the brain cells that most believe I don't have, I actually doubt anything is going to come out of that. For now.

It just goes to show that not all blondes are similar to one another when it comes to intelligence. Many have seen that movie where the blonde protagonist succeeds in one of the most high-standard colleges in her country. It's not just fiction—it's reality too. We really can use our encephalon.

See? I bet even some of the redheads or brunettes in my class don't even know what that means, like Kairi or Olette. True, they're both smart, but even the wheels in their heads would have to turn to come up with the definition of that right away.

The color blonde shouldn't be stereotypical at all. For goodness sake, it's a hair color. It does not represent those that are "dumb" or those that are "sleazy" or "only good for their looks". It's simply what some human beings are blessed with, to prove to those who doubt them and constantly destroy their self-confidence that they really can show the world they're worth something, that they can achieve something, and most of all— prove them all wrong.

"Naminé, what is the depth below a sediment-water interface that makes the transition from a chemically oxidative state to a reducing process stage?"

The tip of my pencil leaves my chin as I finally refocus on Ms. Gainsborough. "Redox-potential discontinuity, ma'am." She nods and continues writing along the board.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Roxas staring at me, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. I bite my lip as I glance around, seeing Selphie (the green-eyed witch herself) looking at me, mouth agape.

Point taken?

Good.

* * *

_A/N: Just a little thing I came up with a few days ago. Something came up about me being a blonde and I thought I'd do a little ranting, and why not put it through the perspective of one of the classiest, most innocent and intelligent blondes in the video game world?_

_Also had to do this to get rid of a little writer's block. Ehhh._

_Hope you enjoyed. :)_


End file.
